


Share and Share-alike

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to really stop doing Christmas theme'd fic I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share-alike

"Yo, firebug." Axel stiffened at the voice breathing against his neck. He hadn't expected him to be here. Well home rather. He turned to peer at the TURK and smirked. "What're you doing home, firecracker?" One of those leather clad hand reached and curled in the rumpled shirt front pulling Reno closer to him, the other slipped the small box into his coat pocket, an unnoticed movement.

A smirk greeted the question and only broadened at the nickname. "'S the holidays, where else would I be?" Blue eyes started up into green and when the other's brow arched Reno laughed. "Might have something to do with massive collateral damages involving the destruction of one of those gingerbread Santa house things they set-up down town and a few near by buildings in a mission."

Axel was oddly expecting that answer but it got a laugh from him anyway. "Dot-head pulled you for being a Scrooge?" He snickered and hid his face against Reno's shirt clad chest, biting his lips to keep from getting too loud. "Shit, Reno, What the hell? Why'd you do something like that?"

Reno clutched the other to himself. "In my defense? I wasn't trying to destroy the gingerbread house. It was in the wrong place and the bomb wasn't made right. With Rude laid up they got this little snarky nerdy fucker mucking with things. Thinks he knows everything. He used too much of that putty stuff. Took out a whole fuckin' block rather than just the building. I wasn't being Scrooge, damnit."

Axel shook his head and backed away from the other redhead a hand pressed firmly over his mouth before he burst into laughter. "Like the house could move itself? You're a trip you know that?" He snickered and snorted before his expression got serious. "I brought ya a present. Ya know holidays and all." He reached into his pocket and handed the other the box.

Reno took it with a smile and unwrapped it. Inside he'd find not the lighter he'd perhaps been expecting but an orb. It was about the size of Reno's palm. He tipped the box and it rolled into his hand. Even in the dark it was glowing. Pulsing like living fire, it even lit up the room dimly. Axel grinned. "I remembered how pissed off you got when it got cold and rainy and you were freezing while I was nice and toasty."

Axel moved. "Now you don't have to be cold. Ever." He hovered his hand over Reno's. "Do ya trust me, Reno?" He stilled his hand, green eyes staring into those mako enhanced eyes of the redhead. His gaze was intense and the air around them crackled with heat, warm but insistent heat.

Reno nodded and reached catching Axel's chin as he stepped into him, into his space and kissed him firmly. Axel's hand moved and closed down over the orb and Reno's as well as he returned the kiss. This was all Axel needed to know. It was enough. It was everything to him to have Reno's absolute trust, especially if he was going to split his own power between the two of them.

Reno's hand trembled and shook in Axel's as the power was absorbed into his palm - his burning stinging palm. It hurt but at the same time, at the same time it felt so good. It was like when they were together. It was hot and passionate but there was some underlying sense of being whole, some completeness.

By the time all was said and done, Reno had Axel pinned against the wall, their joined hands over the other's head. Their mouths and tongues engaged and entangled, bodies pressing and rubbing against each other. Reno broke the kiss and peered at Axel smirking. "Ya find your gift yet?"

Axel peered at him dumbstruck and panting heavily. He shook his head and stared up at him. He wasn't aware Reno'd give him any gift. "N-no." He swallowed hard and peered at him. "Reno." He licked at his lips shaking his head again. "Ya didn't have ta get me anything. Ain't that big of a deal."

Reno pinned him and trailed his tongue slowly along his neck. "You got it a while ago. When we first met. I can feel it racing, here under my tongue, under my lips, between my teeth." Axel whimpered softly at the touch of that tongue, those sexy lips, and the bite of those teeth. They all made his pulse race. His. Pulse?

He gave a cry and flung himself against Reno, which threw them both to the floor. "Figured it out did you?" Axel was peering down at him green eyes glowing with curiosity. "You! You- idiot!" He cried even as he hugged the other tightly. "Yeah, I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot, Axel. You like it like that."


End file.
